


John prepares breakfast

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Tea, toast and something more...(This is a translation of my german story "John macht Frühstück" which can be found here on AO3.)





	John prepares breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a translation of my german story "John macht Frühstück" which can be found here on AO3.)  
> Pease be aware that english is not my first language.

John prepares breakfast.

Today is sunday and they don't have any plans. No case. No duty at the doctor's office, because it's closed on sundays. That's why John decides to have breakfast in his pyjama and sleeping gown.

He turns the water heater on. He removes the tea pot and the tea from the cupboard. It is a pretty strong breakfast tea. Ist doesn't have to stand alone like a tender and blooming darjeeling, which would be spoiled otherwise, no, it is a tea which not only tolerates being combined with sweet or savory breakfast ingredients but even benefits from it.  
A tea of first class quality.  
Well, it isn't a surprise, because it was a present for Sherlock from a tea shop owner, which he had saved from a wrong charge by finding the real offender.  
Since then they have been supplied with teas of best quality.

John infuses the tea. The hot water develops the first aroma. John carefully holds his nose over the tea pot, it curls in the hot steam.  
If Sherlock would be watching now, he would like this sight. John knows it. He saw it. But today Sherlock doesn't watch. He's sitting in the living room like most days.  
John smiles.

John puts the tea pot onto the tea warmer in the midst of the table. After this he adds plates, tea cups and cutlery and puts the sugar pot on its spot. He also puts Mrs. Hudson's marvellous strawberry jam on the table as well as the butter.

John prepares scrambled eggs. John takes four eggs and whisks them with a little splash of milk. He melts butter in a pan. He pours the eggs in the pan, and as soon as they begin to thicken, he starts to stirr. Eggs should be crumbly but also creamy, and not too dry. Perfekt.  
He turns the heat down.

In the meantime he had sliced and toasted bread. The bread in the toaster jumps up.

All things are ready and now he could call for Sherlock to have breakfast.  
He smiles.  
He knows, it wouldn't be necessary.  
Sherlock observes the smells and noises from the kitchen and is precisely aware of the right moment to appear in the kitchen and sit at the well-laid table.

And there he is in the doorframe, he smiles at John before sitting down.  
John will never get a „Thank you“, as he is full aware. Those words don't come over Sherlocks lips. But it isn't necessary at all. John takes his smile as a Thank you and he knows it is meant as one.

John pours the tea, he arranges the scrambled eggs onto the plates and says „Enjoy your meal!“  
All things are like every other day.  
Like every other sunday.  
And yet. Sherlock seams to sense the change.  
Perhaps he realizes the fact that John smiles a lot more than usual. John trembles a little bit.  
John takes a deep breath.

Today he wants to tell him.  
He will confess, the breakfast he prepares every sunday is not only spiced up with friendship.

But with love.


End file.
